A primary objective of this Allergy Disease Center is to create a Clinical Data Management System within our computer files which will provide us with the following clinical status indicators: 1) timed forced vital capacity parameters; 2) subjective indicators of a patient's rating of breathing difficulty and general health; 3) the primary physician's rating of a patient's status; 4) all "as needed" medications and inhalation treatments such as IPPB, maximist and extra oral and parenteral medications; 5) daily medication administrations:(6) atmospheric conditions including barometric pressure, humidity, temperature and air pollutants; 7) skin test and inhalation challenge results; 8) results of airway reactivity tests with histamine and methacholine, aspirin and tartrazine challenges; 9) blood tests, urinalyses and eosinophil counts; 10) psychological variables such as the Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory, our own asthma symptom checklist, a respiratory illness opinion survey, results of the psychological interview and the effects of bioelectric feedback relaxation; 11) discharge diagnoses and medical management programs; 12) demographic information and 13) a follow-up survey as to how the patient has responded to treatment initiated at NJHRC. The following variable influencing airway reactivity will also be studied: 1) stability of airway caliber of asthmatic subjects under baseline conditions; 2) influences of pharmacologic agents; 3) effects of antigen, methacholine and histamine on airway caliber; 4) effects of pharmacologic agents on the inhibition of induced airway obstruction; 5) influence of psychologic variables such as suggestion on airway response; 6) effectiveness of bioelectric information feedback relaxation training on airway reactivity and 7) influence of hypoxic and hypercapnic ventilatory drives. Many of these goals have been reached during the past four years that this Center has been active, and many of these projects are about to come to fruition when we interface these data and ask the computer some retrospective questions. The next major aim will be to confirm any findings with prospective studies.